


To Love a Prince

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love a prince was nothing extraordinary. But Furihata Kouki finally realized that their love was just the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Because of all the abuse and angst shit that’s been in the AkaFuri fandom lately I’ve decided to write terrible, sweet and disgusting smut.

For a commoner to fall in love with a prince was nothing extraordinary. For a prince to fall in love with a commoner was forbidden.

Yet this was modern times, not the 1500’s. Princes and princesses, peasants and commoners, no longer hold the power of their name that they once held 500 years ago. But that didn’t stop people from dubbing extraordinary people as royalty. 

To Furihata Kouki, an average looking business student with a normal life, Akashi Seijuro was a prince. The Akashi name in itself promised victory and strife, as it was the family that had the leading finance corporation in Tokyo. Akashi Seijuro was a person that incorporated the looks, money, and power of the princes and kings that lived 500 years ago. His vibrant red hair was never messy, never out of place and looked incredibly soft. His slightly darker red eyes were like rubies, enchanting when the sunlight hit them just right and memorizing when focused strongly on a page of a test.

Furihata was in love. He was in love with Akashi Seijuro. But, that was nothing extraordinary. 

Or so he thought. 

He was never a story teller, but one thing led to another and he somehow ended up with being the boyfriend of Akashi Seijuro. And he absolutely loved it.   
The brunette had befriended Akashi after the red head was assigned to be his partner for a finance project they had to do for their level 3 finance course. It wasn’t supposed to turn into anything, just partners working together to get a good grade on a project. Well, in this case a good grade equals a perfect score. Akashi had been nice to Furihata as a partner, but was indifferent to anything about him except when it came to the project. But as the two finance students started hanging out to work on their project; eating at unknown but comfortable cafes, sitting in the library into the late hours of the night, their partnership became a friendship. Even when the project was far over, their 100’s entered into their grades, the two university students continued to hang out. Akashi would help Furihata with his studies and Furihata would help Akashi through broadening his horizons on the life of a typical male university student. The brunette would take the red head to arcades, cheap fast food places, and occasionally out hiking on trails outside of the city. 

This friendship lasted 6 months before Akashi asked Furihata out. 

And Furihata would have shot himself in both of his feet if he turned down the prince known as Akashi Seijuro. 

Neither of them were virgins. Both had dated and had sexual intercourse with both females and males. Yet, despite not being a virgin, Furihata couldn’t help but feel nervous, excited, and scared when he was first let into the one bedroom luxury apartment and directed towards Akashi’s bedroom after their dinner date. To say Furihata wasn’t expecting this nor wasn’t excited about having sex with Akashi would have been a lie. They had been dating for 4 months already and Furihata was more than ready. 

They started off by making out, playing with each other, experimenting as they touched and felt for each other’s sensitive spots and areas that made the other moan and harden more into an erection. 

There was no rush, just easy and comfortable touching. There was no heat, no instinct to just shove it in and fuck, just feelings of comfort and curiosity. 

When it came for him to be fingered, Furihata had to force himself to take deep breathes to keep himself relaxed. Furihata had always hated being prepped. He preferred to bottom but his past boyfriends had never made him truly feel sexually pleasured by fingering. They were always too rough, too fast, and it made him feel uncomfortable. But Akashi was different and once again blew Furihata out of the water. He was slow, tender, and made sure there was plenty of lube in and on Furihata to the point the brunette wanted to get ear plugs because the loud squish of the lube was making him want to die. The red head knew where to touch, where to feel without over sensitizing Furihata’s prostate. He carefully worked his way to 3 fingers, spreading them apart the other’s muscled walls, stretching them out in a non-unpleasant manner. 

Akashi was such a sex god that Furihata came as soon as the other’s condom covered penis had fully entered him. He almost started crying. 

He usually never came from anal sex alone, unless he was drunk. But he usually came because he or his partner jacked him off. To come just from being penetrated made the brunette want to leave and never come back. 

Of course that didn’t happen. Akashi had gave a soft laugh at him, bringing him back from his embarrassed hole of self-consciousness and instead gently worked Furihata back to a full erection, making sure not to cause him any discomfort. It took a good ten minutes but Akashi was patient. When he started to move his hips back and forth, his covered dick sliding against Furihata’s anal walls, Furihata had to stop the loud moan that was threatening to erupt from his throat. 

How could someone be so perfect at sex? Oh right, it was Akashi Seijuro.

With the rhythm set, Furihata was left to be a moaning mess. His hands would alter from gripping the insanely fluffy pillows as Akashi pumped into him from behind, or marking up the pale skin of the red head’s back and shoulders with his nails as he was fucked from the front, his mouth all over the other’s redden lips. 

And when Furihata couldn’t handle it anymore, he cried out in ecstasy, erupting between their sweaty bodies. Akashi thrusted his still erected penis into Furihata for a few more minutes until he reached his completion to which Furihata helped for him to reach. Even though the brunette was dead tired after not only coming twice in a span of an hour but also having the greatest sex he has ever had, he touched the newly found erogenous zones on Akashi’s body. He sucked on the other’s ear lobes, ran his hands down the muscled chest, his fingers making contact with hardened nipples. He held the other’s body as he felt the red head jerk inside of him, filling the condom’s tip with his semen. They shared a sweet kiss before Akashi pulled away, removing himself from Furihata’s body. His exit left an audible ‘pop’ sound. 

Furihata laid on the satin sheets exhausted yet incredibly satisfied as Akashi got up to flush the condom down the toilet and to get a warm wet wash towel. He came back, gently washing Furihata’s lower body where the remains of lube were still visible. When he was sure that the brunette was clean, he threw the wash towel into his hamper before settling next to Furihata, wrapping the slightly smaller boy in his arms. And that was how the brunette found himself when he woke up the next morning. They were in a different position but he was still comfortably encased in Akashi’s arms. He couldn’t help but let out a wide smile before snuggling back into the still sleeping red head’s warmth. 

For a commoner to fall in love with a prince was nothing extraordinary. But for a prince to fall in love with a commoner was forbidden. But Akashi was no prince, and Furihata was no commoner. Their love was something extraordinary.


End file.
